muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 101: Jason Segel
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends are super thrilled to have Jason Segel as their guest star on their show and they recognize him as Gary Jones from the 2011 Disney Muppets movie. Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Jason Segel's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 19 2nds 'til curtain and Jason agrees to do the show with them. * The Super Muppet Telethon theme song: Gonzo plays the wake up call on his bugle. * Opening Musical Number: Jar of Hearts ''(sung by Link Hogthrob and Denise) * Statler comments to Waldorf that he never heard about a jar filled with hearts before in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's never heard about a box of magic before in his entire life either. * ''Bear on Patrol sketch number: Bean's framed for breaking a grocery store window, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he's innocent and he didn't do it. * Waldorf comments to Statler that Bean's not a trouble maker and Statler comments to Waldorf that he must've had all of that carrot coffee cake just then. * Pigs in Space sketch number: A super big space monster (portrayed by Fozzie) is attacking the Swine Trek and Dr. Strangepork uses his invention, the Ultrasonic Space Monster Destroyer to make him disappear. * Statler comments to Waldorf that it's a super good thing space monsters don't exist in real life and Waldorf comments to Statler that werwolves, ghost figures and vampire critters don't exist in real life either. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Jason speak to 1 another about how their careers in their 2011 movie went and Walter mistakes him for Gary, but Jason tells him that it's alright to make mistakes at these times. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes a cheese steak sub with green peppers and barbecue sauce, but it comes to life and begins singing, Everybody dance now. * Waldorf comments to Statler that the cheese steak sub sure is talented and Statler comments to Waldorf that he prefers oven baked macaroni and cheese himself. * At the Dance sketch number: Kermit with Miss Piggy, Fozzie with Doris, Link Hogthrob with Denise, Gonzo with Camilla, Floyd with Janice, Wayne with Wanda, George with Mildred Huxtetter and Rizzo with Yolanda * Statler comments to Waldorf that he's watched lots of dancing movies before in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he just can't stop the beat. * Muppet Sports ''sketch number: Rubber darts and targets * Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to do rubber darts and targets in his younger years and Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to do eating contests in his younger years himself. * ''Muppet News Flash: The Newsman tells everybody to keep a sharp eye out for disco dancing ducks, but he gets right into a dance off craze as well. * Veterinarian's Hospital ''sketch number: Walter's the patient for having a spring cold. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he hopes Walter gets better from his extreme dizziness and Waldorf comments to Statler that he hopes Walter doesn't lose any of his arms or legs during a surgery. * ''Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention, Boing Sneakers, which causes Beaker to go bouncing around all over the place. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he's seen elevator shoes in a comedy science fiction movie and Statler comments to Waldorf that he's seen a flying golf club in a television show himself. * Closing musical number: ''I believe I Can Fly'' (sung by Gonzo, Fozzie, Walter and Scooter) * Statler comments to Waldorf that he wishes he had a jet plane to fly around in and Waldorf asks him why he needs that and Statler answers him so he can get outta here super fast. Transcript * Episode 101: Jason Segel transcript Category:The Super Muppet Telethon season 1 episodes